


Eleonore

by Cold_Arrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, F/M, Love, Man loves Woman, Romance, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Arrow/pseuds/Cold_Arrow
Summary: [...] Louis’s paw froze mid movement. He threw a sideward glance at the old lady. On her lips was a benevolent smile, but over her semicircular reading glasses she cast him a warning look. Inconspicuously he flicked a telltale piece of string off his paw, feigning innocence.Suddenly there was a wild knock at the door. No sooner had Eleonore opened the door than a bouquet of flowers was shoved at her, and a spray of gypsophila flew out and rained to the ground around her feet."Happy Valentine's Day, old girl," hollered a voice [...]---------A story about...Old Love. Not about the Eric Clapton song though, but hey, it's a great song and it may get you in the right mood  ;-)





	Eleonore

Sitting in her huge wing chair, Eleonore read quietly to herself. The cat didn’t mind in the least. Shit, it wouldn’t have bothered Louis-Quatorze if the old lady had read out aloud. He kneaded the crocheted blanket he was sprawled upon. With savage relish, he drew strings out of it with his claws.

"Go on, Louis. I'll crochet the next blanket for you with steel wool then."

Louis’s paw froze mid movement. He threw a sideward glance at the old lady. On her lips was a benevolent smile, but over her semicircular reading glasses she cast him a warning look. Inconspicuously he flicked a piece of string off his paw, feigning innocence.

Suddenly there was a wild knock at the door. No sooner had Eleonore opened the door than a bouquet of flowers was shoved at her, and a spray of gypsophila flew out and rained to the ground around her feet.

"Happy Valentine's Day, old girl," hollered a voice.

"Colonel Wolf! Such a surprise. Oh, what a beautiful bouquet. I beg you, it wasn’t necessary to trouble yourself with such a thing," she said, gracefully accepting the flowers.

"Not worth mentioning, my dearest. These were no trouble." The colonel strode into the room, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Please, make yourself comfortable in the living room, colonel. I’ll put the flowers in a vase," Eleanor said, as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Louis, now sitting in the middle of the room, looked expectantly at Colonel Wolf.  
At the sight of Louis the colonel's lips curled with an expression of disgust. Wolf walked right up to Louis and for a moment it seemed as if he was going to kick him. Louis kept his ground and remained sitting. He was curious whether the old rascal would try to boot him. He hoped to see him tumble and end up flat on the living room carpet.  
The colonel stopped short in front of him. For a moment they stared at each other, but Louis didn’t move. Then the colonel turned, hobbled over to the couch and dropped heavily onto it. He propped his bad foot on the stool, right on Louis’s crochet blanket. Louis’s eyes shot green daggers.  
Colonel Wolf gave him a triumphant smirk.

The old lady came back from the kitchen and put the bouquet on the table. Despite her age, Eleonore was still an enchanting figure, the colonel thought. She wore her silver-gray hair tied back in a ponytail. Like she used to do as a young woman. She had a slender face with fine wrinkles around the eyes and the corners of her mouth, a small nose and an enigmatic smile on her lips.

He still remembered their first meeting. Half a life time ago, at a military base. She was the unconventional, youngest daughter of a star general. He, a common private, a boy from a simple background, driven by the will to work his way up the ranks. All too soon fate would part them again. But in their short time together, she had instilled in him an interest in books and literature, giving him access to a world of knowledge that would become very helpful when he made his way up the ranks.

Then, some months ago, he moved into his countryside retirement home and that’s when their paths crossed again.

~ End of part 2 of the Colonel Wolf serie ~


End file.
